Stepmother Strikes Again
by FictionWriter91
Summary: What if Austin had gone to the diner to talk to Sam after the pep rally? What if a nasty, selfish stepmother interfered with Sam's life once again? Would Austin and Sam still have their fairy tale ending?
1. Chapter 1

**I just watched this movie again for the millionth time, and I still love it. I got this idea for an AU type filler for why Austin was distant with Sam after the pep rally. I was originally just going to make it a one shot, but then it became a short story. Please be kind. This is my first fic for this fandom. Happy reading!**

* * *

Austin Ames felt terrible. No, scratch that. He felt deplorable. He felt as though he had been the one up there mocking Sam Montgomery because he might as well have since he did nothing to stop Shelby or stand up for Sam. When he turned around again to see she was gone, he didn't chase after her.

What was wrong with him?!

"What was that about?" his father asked after the pep rally and they were on their way home. Austin didn't know how to respond.

"I have no idea," he lied. "Some other player I think." It was better than admitting to his father how cowardly he'd been. Austin could not get the look on Sam's face out of his mind. How could he have even missed that she was his Cinderella? Was he really that blind and stupid?

"Good practice today," his father said, oblivious to the mental torture Austin was doing to himself.

"Yea, thanks," he said absently. He still didn't have the guts to tell his father the truth even after it was blatantly given away by Shelby. His coverup had saved him. Maybe he didn't deserve Sam after all. He sat at his computer, looking at her emails. She had poured her heart out to him, and he had let Shelby humiliate her. It hurt that Shelby had given away his secrets too, but Sam had gotten the brunt of the mocking. Shelby really wasn't a good person.

"Dear Sam," he started to write. Then he paused, looking at the computer screen. Dear Sam what? What could he possibly say that would make her feel better? She probably hated him even more now than before. He also didn't trust that her email was secure anymore. If he sent something, they'd just read it too. He didn't want to add to Sam's hurt any more than he already had. He looked at the clock. He suddenly got an idea.

...

Austin stood outside of Fiona's diner, unsure of what to even say when he got in there. Would Sam want to talk to him? Would she yell at him? He deserved it. He put his hand on the handle, hesitating. Was she even there?

"Are you going in or what?" a guy asked behind him, making him jump.

"Yea, sorry," Austin said, pulling the door open and letting the guy go ahead of him. He got a scoff and a shake of the head in return. Austin ignored it. He felt too nervous to think straight. What was he going to say?!

"Fiona, I'm out of fish menu ideas," the chef was saying to the tall blonde standing at the till. Austin winced inside. This woman looked downright nasty. He wondered how she even owned this place. She certainly did not look like the diner owner type.

"So make something up," Fiona replied arrogantly. "I don't pay you to stand around whining."

Austin watched as the chef scowled at Fiona's back before returning to his kitchen. Austin craned his neck, looking for Sam. He wasn't seeing her.

"What do you want?" Fiona asked, snapping his attention to her. She was standing in front of him now.

"I...I'm looking for Sam," he managed to say. She squinted at him, chewing her gum in a rather gross way.

"Who are you?"

"A friend," Austin answered quickly.

"Sam's busy," Fiona told him.

"It'll only be a second," Austin promised. He felt chills as she looked him up and down.

"I hate to break it to you, doll, but Sam has a boyfriend," Fiona lied. She was grinning inside at her own cleverness. Sam was not going to go anywhere, and having a boyfriend meant possible marriage, which meant Sam leaving, and Fiona wasn't about to let that happen.

"She...what?" Austin asked, stunned. He racked his brain. Sam was always with that skinny guy. Were they dating?! Had she lied to him?! He felt so confused. Why would she lie?

"Yea. Sorry, but you're too late," Fiona went on. "You're pretty cute too."

"I...I gotta go," Austin said, turning to leave. His brain was on fire.

"Austin?" Shelby asked, catching him outside. He was taken aback to see her. He had avoided her since the pep rally.

"I'm not talking to you," he said, moving away from her.

"Austin, she's no good," Shelby went on, following him. "I only did it to save your reputation!"

"Save my reputation?!" he snarled, whirling around to face her. "Why is that any of your concern?"

"Because," she said, her voice high pitched now. "Because I'm with you. Your reputation affects mine."

"You are not with me, Shelby. We are done," Austin said angrily. "Get it through your thick skull." He got into his vehicle and ignored her attempts to talk to him through the glass. He was not going to fall for her tricks again. Besides, he was too busy being stressed about the fact that Sam had had a boyfriend all along.

**The Next Day**

At school, Austin saw Sam walking with the skinny guy. He paused to look at her, and she looked back at him. The guy looked at him too. Austin's mind was racing. Maybe they were together.

"People like her don't belong in our world, Austin," Shelby said, coming up next to him. Austin turned to give her a blank stare before walking away. Honestly, Shelby was like a tick on a dog, and he was about ready to burn her off. The girl just wouldn't take a friggin hint. Sam's eyes haunted him as he got to his first class and sat down. He still was struggling with her lie. Was it a lie? Why wasn't he brave enough to just talk to her? He could barely focus on the class. He wondered what Sam was thinking.

...

Austin was hiding from Gabriella and Brianna at lunch when Sam's guy friend (boyfriend?) found him.

"Hey," he said, surprising Austin. He was acting aggressive.

"Hi."

"You're a real jerk, you know that?" the guy went on. Austin was remembering his name was Carter.

"Why's that?" Austin asked.

"Because Sam was only ever real with you, and you couldn't even stand up to defend her," Carter said angrily.

"Well, maybe Sam wasn't as real with me as you think she was," Austin argued, crossing his arms. This kid was annoying him now.

"How so?" Carter challenged.

"I don't have to explain anything to you," Austin said, hearing the patter of girls' feet coming his way. He couldn't allow himself to be found. Instead, he gave a final glare at Carter and took off. He was angry, and he knew he'd say something he'd regret. If Carter didn't know to what he was referring to, then Austin wasn't about to lay it out for him.

...

Austin was mentally beating himself up. Sam had told him she'd never had a real kiss before. Why would she lie about that? Why would she allude to the fact that she's never dated? Why would the woman tell him Sam had a boyfriend if she didn't? He was driving himself crazy, so he got up and sat at his computer again. His fingers hovered over the keys. What was he going to say? Sam, you had a boyfriend this whole time?! You lied to me?! No, he couldn't. He sank back onto his bed again. Perhaps it was best to just let it go. He was still trying to figure out how to tell his father he wanted to go to Princeton, but he was too afraid of the anger he'd get in return. He fell backwards, gripping his face with his hands. Nothing was the way he wanted it to be. He didn't know how to change it.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Stay tuned for chapter 2 :)**

**P.S. One thing I want you to know about me is that I do finish my stories no matter what. Just in case you worry I won't update ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews! They motivate me to write :) I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I anticipate one chapter left, maybe two, depending on what I want to do with the plot. Happy reading!**

* * *

Sam woke up Friday morning with a headache. Her face felt stiff and raw from crying. Her future seemed bleak and disappointing. She didn't get into Princeton, and Austin apparently didn't want to be with her after all. She wasn't entirely sure which one was more hurtful.

"Saaaaaam!" Fiona's voice squawked from her desk. Sam felt tears threatening to fall again. After everything, her stepmother was still just as horrid as always. Why had Sam thought the woman was ever capable of a drop of empathy? Fiona was made of stone. Her bedroom door banged open about five minutes later.

"Sam!" Fiona shouted. "I've been calling you! I need my breakfast!"

"I'm sick," Sam lied.

"Sick? How are you sick?" Fiona asked, taking a step back. She didn't want to get sick.

"I don't know. I've been up all night puking," Sam went on. "I...I think I...Oh..." She sat up and covered her mouth, pretending she was going to vomit as she raced for the bathroom. Fiona shrieked and leaped out of Sam's room, slamming the door behind her. Sam faked noises of throwing up for good measure. Then she flushed the toilet.

"Just stay in here," Fiona ordered from the door. "Don't contaminate anything in this house!"

"Okay," Sam said weakly, going back to her bed and burying herself into it. She didn't want to face Austin or anyone at school that day anyway.

...

"Sam isn't going to make her shift this afternoon," Fiona said to Rhonda as she stuffed more bills down her chest area. Rhonda wrinkled her nose in disgust at this.

"Why not?" she asked instead of making a sarcastic comment to Fiona.

"She's sick."

"Sick? With what?"

"How should I know?" Fiona asked meanly. "You're gonna be short staffed tonight."

"Maybe Brianna or Gabriella would be willing to help out," Rhonda suggested. Fiona stared at her for a second before bursting out into maniacal laughter. Rhonda stood with her hands on her hips until Fiona finally stopped.

"My girls have a future," Fiona said to her. "It does not involve being someone's servant."

"Oh, so you think I'm a servant?" Rhonda asked, feeling fury inside of her.

"Well, you serve, so doesn't that make you a servant?" Fiona posed to her. She laughed again as she made her way to the door. Rhonda cringed as it slammed behind her, making the walls shudder and shake. The guitar threatened to fall, but it didn't.

"What I wouldn't give to shove a stick up her ass and make her my puppet," Rhonda growled. Eleanor snorted in laughter. Rhonda then started thinking about Sam and hoped the girl was all right. She'd taken too many hits this week, and Rhonda knew she'd be a bit of an emotional wreck. Getting sick on top of it was just plain mean. Rhonda figured she would stop by later to check on her.

...

Sam crept downstairs later in the day when she knew for sure everyone was gone. She got something to eat and sat in the kitchen pondering on what to do with her life. She jumped when knocking sounded on the door.

"Sam?" Carter's voice sounded. Relieved it wasn't someone looking for Fiona, Sam opened the door and let him in.

"Hey," she said.

"What's wrong? Why didn't you come to school today?" Carter asked.

"Why aren't you there now?" Sam countered. It was only one o clock after all.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay," Carter shrugged.

"I'm fine. I pretended to be sick so I didn't have to go," Sam told him.

"You're not really missing anything anyway. The big game is tonight, and Shelby keeps amping everyone up about it as well as claiming she and Austin are almost back together."

"Good for them," Sam said, feeling numb.

"I'm sorry this all happened, Sam," Carter said sadly. "I wish I could have stopped it somehow."

"It's my fault for leaving my computer unattended with Satan's spawn in the room," Sam shrugged.

"Ouch. That's harsh," Carter laughed.

"Maybe it is, but I'm a little mad right now," Sam said, crossing her arms. She was mad. She was furious actually. She hadn't counted on Brianna being that mean, but why wouldn't she be? She was programmed by Fiona to hate Sam and treat her like dirt, so what else was to be expected?

"If it makes you feel any better, Austin looks like shit too," Carter commented. Sam's ears perked a little at this.

"Really," she said, acting nonchalant.

"Yea."

"You should go back before you get in trouble for skipping," Sam told him.

"You sure you're gonna be okay?" Carter asked.

"I'm fine," Sam nodded.

"All right," Carter caved. He reluctantly left her there. Sam wondered what Austin could possibly be miserable about.

...

Austin felt torn inside. He had gotten in to Princeton. All that hard work and waiting had paid off. Now, it was only a matter of time before he told his father. He didn't know how to tell his father, though.

"Good luck tonight, Austin," someone said to him. Austin just waved it off. Everyone was wishing him luck for the big game that night. He didn't really want to play it. His father had already made it clear he had to win in order to secure his future.

"Go, Austin!" a girl chanted as he passed. Austin had noticed that Sam was not at school. He wondered where she was. He hoped she was okay. He had seen Carter alone, and Carter had given him a few sharp looks in return. Austin didn't know if he was to take it as Carter meaning he was a jerk or Carter telling him to back off and leave his girlfriend alone. Austin wished he could just talk to Sam. Maybe things would get cleared up. He didn't think she'd talk to him, though, and rightly so. He had let her down.

...

Sam didn't hear Fiona come into the house unfortunately. She was enjoying using the living room and watching whatever she wanted on TV. She had various snacks and junk food on the couch with her.

"Feeling better, huh?" Fiona asked, making Sam twist to look at her.

"A little," she coughed.

"Nice try," Fiona sneered. "Aren't you late for work?"

"But I really am sick," Sam tried.

"When you're as good of a liar as I am, you can sniff out amateur liars very easily," Fiona snorted. "Get to work."

"Fine," Sam said, getting up. Technically, she should be going to school, but Fiona never cared about Sam's education, so why fight it? Maybe she really was meant to be Diner Girl forever. Fiona smirked as she watched Sam leave. The girl's spirits were crushed, and Fiona wanted to keep her that way. If she had no ambition or dream of a future, she'd never leave. It was perfect. Everything was falling into place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you Pherenike 26 for your review! I'm glad you like this story. Here is another chapter. There will be 6 in total as it got a bit longer than I anticipated :p **

* * *

Austin finally decided to confront Carter. He found him at the end of the day heading for the waiting car, which Austin presumed was his parents' car with his mother in it.

"Hey," Austin said, catching up to him.

"Yea?" Carter asked.

"I have to ask you something," Austin said. Carter looked over at his mother, who tapped her watch.

"You gotta ask fast," Carter told him, facing him again.

"Are you dating Sam?" Austin asked. Carter stared at him shocked for a second before he burst into laughter. Austin gave him a confused look in return while he waited for a response.

"Am I dating Sam?" Carter asked once he managed to get a hold of himself. "No!"

"You're not?" Austin confirmed.

"No, man. We're just really good friends."

"Do you know if she has a boyfriend?" Austin pressed.

"Look, Austin, I don't know why you're asking me this since Sam has done nothing but try to meet you and get you to like her," Carter said. "If you really want to know the answer to that, you should talk to Sam."

"But..." Austin started.

"Talk to her, Austin," Carter advised as he kept walking to the car. Austin watched him get in and drive away. So Carter wasn't dating Sam, but it didn't mean she didn't have a boyfriend, did it? He decided he would find out. He'd go to where she was working and ask her.

...

Sam had arrived at the diner, surprising Rhonda and everyone else.

"Fiona said you were sick?" Rhonda said, following Sam as she went to put her skates on.

"She caught me not being sick," Sam replied.

"Oh," Rhonda nodded, getting it.

"So much for having a day off," Sam sighed.

"You don't have to be here," Rhonda started.

"I might as well get used to working here since it's where I'll be for the rest of my life," Sam cut her off. "I think that's the one promise Fiona will actually keep."

"Sam, no," Rhonda tried.

"I'll get to work on the floors," Sam interrupted, rolling away to find the mop bucket. Rhonda shook her head sadly, wondering how she was going to convince Sam she still had a future.

...

An hour later, Sam tried to get up off the floor, but she slipped and fell. Wanting to cry, she ripped the skates off her feet. She really wanted to throw them at Fiona's head, but she didn't exactly want an assault charge on her record.

"What are you doing?" Rhonda asked, helping her up.

"I'm trying to clean the floors," Sam answered logically.

"No, I meant with your life," Rhonda corrected herself.

"I'm doing what diner girls do, Rhonda, I clean," Sam told her.

"Well, you don't realize that you have family here, and we support you and have faith in you that you will do something great with your future. You just have to have the faith yourself," Rhonda said encouragingly. Sam went to reply when Gabriella and Brianna came into the diner, slamming the door behind them. The guitar that always threatened to fall finally let gravity do it's work, and it ripped the wallpaper with it. Sam felt her throat tighten when she saw the words on the wall that were hidden behind it.

"Sam just ruined your wall, Mother."

Sam barely heard her stepsister make the comment. She did register Fiona standing there, though, having just come in behind the girls.

"Well, that's coming out of your paycheck," Fiona sneered. She looked up at the wall. "And hide those ridiculous words. It's the stupidest thing I've ever read."

"'Never let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game,'" Sam murmured to herself. She felt the resolve build in her like a tidal wave. Fiona stuffed more money into her boobs for the second time that day and turned to Rhonda and Sam.

"I'm off to get more lipo. Sam, I need you to clean the pool tonight," she said. She went to leave with Brianna and Gabriella when Sam finally said the one word she'd wanted to say to Fiona for a long time.

"No."

The stunned silence in the diner was deafening. Rhonda watched Fiona carefully, waiting for the explosion.

"Excuse me?" Fiona said to Sam.

"You heard me. No."

"You can't say no to me," Fiona started.

"I just did," Sam cut her off. "And secondly? I quit."

"You what?! You can't..."

"I just did! I quit. Not only do I quit this job, but I also quit this family. I am moving out."

"You gonna be a homeless person then?" Fiona smirked.

"No, she's gonna live with me," Rhonda said, putting her arm around Sam.

"You can't just walk away like this," Fiona sneered.

"Yes, I can. Maybe you can mess with your hair and your nose and your face, and maybe you can even mess with my Dad's diner and make it your personal piggy bank, but you are never going to mess with me again," Sam finished. Fiona stared at her in shock as she walked to the door.

"Wait up," Rhonda called, hurrying after her.

"Go out that door and you're fired," Fiona said to her.

"No need. I quit. I only stayed because of her," Rhonda said, "and you know what? There's nothing stopping me from whupping your ass anymore either." She started removing her earrings when Sam stopped her. Fiona was shouting something about hitting the girls instead.

"She's not worth it," Sam said. Fiona was cowering behind her daughters like a baby, which Sam found disgusting. Rhonda snarled and stomped her foot, making Fiona scream before Rhonda went out, closing the door behind her. It wasn't long before everyone else joined them as they walked down the street to their cars. Sam felt free for the first time in her life.

"Wanna get some of your things?" Rhonda asked.

"Sure," Sam nodded. She'd get some basics. She'd come back another time for the rest.

...

Austin arrived at the diner to find it abandoned. He stood in the middle of the floor and scratched his head. What had happened here? Where was Sam? He looked at his watch. It was almost game time, and he couldn't waste anymore time trying to find her. He didn't even know where she lived or else he'd try there. He reluctantly left. He guessed he would never know if Sam was seeing someone or not. He doubted she would even come back to school since the year was almost over. He felt disappointed. He reluctantly headed back to the school to get ready for the game.

...

"You left?!" Carter asked, astonished. They were at his place.

"Yea," Sam laughed. "It felt really amazing."

"Wow."

"Yup, so that's that," Sam shrugged. Rhonda was letting her stay with her, which was great. She wished she had thought of this years ago.

"So, Austin asked me something strange today," Carter commented. Sam looked at him.

"What?"

"He asked if I was your boyfriend."

"What did you tell him?" Sam asked, not knowing whether to be mad or to laugh.

"I said no. He insisted you must be dating someone, so I don't know where he got that idea."

"I guess maybe I need to close that chapter before I move on," Sam mused.

"Well, if you need help, I'm here."

"Thanks, Carter. I should get back to Rhonda's, though."

"All right. See you on Monday?"

"Maybe," Sam smiled. She knew she'd be going, but she also liked thinking of maybe not going. She had freedom of choice now. She found Rhonda making up the couch when she got there.

"I really think Fiona thought you were gonna hit her," Sam laughed, remembering.

"I had a little more in mind," Rhonda smiled.

"Are you sure this is okay?"

"It's more than okay."

"I have never felt more at home than I do right now," Sam told her. She sat down on the chair, thinking. The thought of Austin kept niggling at her. She had to deal with him before she could feel fully better.

"What are you thinking?" Rhonda asked, seeing her face.

"I have to take care of something. Don't wait up," Sam said.

"Austin?" Rhonda asked, knowing.

"Yea."

"I hope you get the ending you're looking for, whatever that may be," Rhonda said, giving her a hug.

"Thanks, Rhonda," Sam said back, grabbing her keys and heading to her car. Once this was over, she could be truly free.

* * *

** I hope you're all still enjoying it! Don't forget to leave a review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Glad you guys are still enjoying this story :) **

* * *

Sam parked in the school lot and charged into the school. She was gathering steam as she walked. Carter's nugget of information started to make her a little angry. So Austin thought she had been dating someone and lied to him about it? How dare he. He was the biggest fraud of them all, pretending he was someone he wasn't. She knew exactly where he was going to be.

"Where are you going?" Shelby asked, stopping Sam short. Sam surveyed this girl, the one who publicly mocked her in front of the school.

"I don't see how that is any of your business," Sam said.

"If you're going to find Austin, you're too late. We're back together," Shelby said haughtily. Sam crossed her arms.

"You know, Shelby, I feel sorry for girls like you. You get your self esteem from whoever is on your arm or by humiliating someone else to make yourself feel better. That's really quite sad, and I wish you all the best in finding the decent human being that is somewhere buried under this person that I'm currently looking at," Sam finished. Shelby gaped at her, opening and closing her mouth, speechless. Sam gave a sad smile and then carried onward, knowing Shelby would not come after her. Sam found the boy's locker room shortly after and went in without hesitation. Lots of shouts and whistles came her way as she walked through the guys, trying to find Austin. She hoped he would be wearing clothes at least. When she saw him, she stopped, her heart beating like crazy. Here went nothing.

...

Carter called Rhonda to see if Sam was there. He wanted to make sure she was okay.

"Sam's not here," Rhonda told him.

"What? Where did she go?"

"She went to talk to Austin."

"Really? Even after everything today with Fiona?" Carter asked, surprised.

"Yea, she's on a roll. If you pissed her off at all, you might be next," Rhonda chuckled.

"I don't think I have," Carter said, thinking.

"She might need a friend after," Rhonda broke into his thoughts.

"Yea. Right. Thanks, Rhonda."

"Good luck."

Carter went outside and grabbed his bike. He was not going to ask his parents for a ride again. They were still mad about the car.

...

Ryan tapped Austin's shoulder frantically, making Austin give him a confused look. When Ryan stared at someone over his shoulder, Austin finally turned. Sam Montgomery herself stood in front of him. In the boy's locker room.

"Sam!" he exclaimed, standing up quickly. She looked back at him. Austin's mind went a hundred miles an hour. Why was she here? Did Carter talk to her? He decided to talk first.

"Okay, so I know you think that I'm just some..." he started.

"Coward? Fake?" she cut him off. He stopped short, staring at her.

"Listen," he tried.

"No, you listen," she stopped him. "The guy I thought you were all along, that's the guy you turned out to be. I never let on that I was someone else, and I definitely never lied to you about anything. You got me, the real Sam, and I was the one who got hurt in front of everyone. I didn't come here to freak out at you. I'm here to say that I can relate to feeling like you can't be who you really are with the people in your life, and it sucks. The thing is, I'm not afraid anymore. I don't care what people think of me because I'm okay with me and know that things will be all right, and even though I have no job or family or college to go to, it's you I feel sorry for."

Austin stared at her. She was telling him that she hadn't lied, so there couldn't have been a boyfriend. Why would that woman tell him there was one then? He felt confused.

"Five minutes!" someone shouted.

"Yea, okay," Austin called back, feeling annoyed.

"I know the person who wrote those emails is in there somewhere, but I can't wait for him anymore because it's like waiting for rain in this stupid drought: useless and disappointing," Sam finished. Austin blinked at her. She turned to go then, and he panicked.

"Sam, wait!" he called.

She didn't stop. She didn't even turn around. Austin wanted to chase after her, but he knew every guy in the locker room would stop him. He'd have to find her after and talk to her. He turned and slammed his helmet into the locker. Her words rang true in his mind. He had been pretending. She said she had been true to him. He let her down. He had no idea if he could ever make it up to her.

...

Sam was shaking hard core as she walked out of the boy's locker room. She started to laugh to herself when she saw Carter coming towards her.

"Hey," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"Rhonda told me you might be here," Carter answered. "I thought you could use a friend." He was out of breath from biking so hard to get there. He hugged her tightly then, and she relaxed. She had done the right thing. She felt good.

"You're amazing, and I'm proud of you," Carter told her after. "Fiona and Austin in one day? That's a lot. How do you feel?"

"When I calm down, I'll let you know," she laughed. "Let's do something tonight."

"I kind of wanted to watch the game," Carter winced.

"Oh. Okay. We can do that."

"Really?"

"Yea. I'm all right with it now," Sam nodded. She did feel all right. She could handle it.

"Cool," Carter smiled.

"You won't understand the game without me explaining it to you anyway," Sam laughed as they walked to the stands.

"True," he agreed. They found their seats and waited for the game to begin.

...

Austin was astounded at how he was even playing this game when his mind and thoughts were towards the girl sitting in the stands watching him play. He didn't know what made him even look for her, but he had found her beside Carter, and he kept looking at her throughout the whole game. Why had she stayed to watch? Didn't she hate him? Wasn't she angry with him? He kept thinking about the words she had told him earlier. She felt sorry for him. That was the one that hit home the most. She said she had no job, family, or college to go to, and yet she felt sorry for him. He realized then how brave Sam really was, and he wanted to be just as brave as her. He'd find her after the game and tell her he was sorry and tell her he was going to start being true to himself. It was this thought that kept him going. When it came down to the last moments of the game, everyone started shouting his name. He crouched in front of his team, waiting to tell them the play. He looked over at his father and the coach, who were giving him direction. Then he looked for Sam, and his heart sank as he watched her pushing through the crowd to escape. Why was she leaving? He wanted to talk to her. He looked at his team and then back at her. If he let her go now, he would lose his chance. He just knew it.

"I'm sorry, boys," he said, making up his mind. Sam was worth it more than this game. He took off his helmet and ran towards the stands.

"What are you doing?!" his father shouted, grabbing his arm.

"I'm done here," Austin told him.

"You can't do that! You're throwing away your dream!" Andy shrieked.

"No, Dad. I'm throwing away yours," Austin responded, patting his father's arm as he removed it. He went over to Ryan, who was staring at him in shock.

"It's all yours, Ryan," Austin told him, clapping his shoulder. Ryan hurried over to the huddle after the coach spoke to him briefly. Austin ran after Sam. He couldn't let her get away.

"AUSTIN!" he heard Shelby scream.

"Austin! Come back!" his father yelled. He ignored them both. He ran up the steps, trying to find her. He spotted her and rushed up to meet her. Sam stared at him confused as he got close.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Something I've dreamed of doing for a while now and something I should have done back at that dance," Austin said. He saw her eyes and the knowing look that told him she knew what he was going to do. He cupped her face and pulled her in to kiss her. It was everything he had imagined it to be and more. It felt like fireworks going off. It was hands down the best kiss of his life. Sam felt taken aback at first, but then she felt a wonderful feeling as Austin kissed her. So this was what a real kiss felt like. Austin pulled back when he felt a raindrop hit his cheek. He looked up, making Sam look up as well as the next drops started to fall.

"I guess I had to wait for the rain," he chuckled. "Sorry."

"I forgive you," she smiled, and he kissed her again. The rain came pouring down then in torrential sweeps. Sam started to laugh. After a few moments of celebrating the rain and watching the team win, Austin pulled her inside.

"I'm so going to get sick for real," Sam said as they ran to the locker room laughing. Austin held her hand tightly as though she'd disappear if he let go.

"I just gotta change," he said. He found a towel. "Here, try to dry off with that."

"Thanks," she said. Austin hurried to change and then they headed for his car.

"Where to?" he asked.

"I really want to change my clothes first," she laughed.

"Sounds good."

She gave him directions to Rhonda's place, and they pulled up before too long. Sam looked at him when he turned the car off.

"You really just blew off your game for me," she said.

"I did," he nodded. He laughed a little. "Dad's gonna kill me."

"He can't be mad that you're deciding your own future, Austin," Sam told him, touching his face gently. He gave a small smile and leaned in to kiss her again.

"Why did it take this long for us to figure this out?" he murmured after.

"I don't know," she answered. She caught sight of Rhonda peering out the window at them. "We better go in before she comes out thinking we're casing the place."

"All right," he agreed. They ran to the door through the rain, and Rhonda let them in.

"Sam!" she exclaimed. "You're soaked!"

"I know. I'm changing," Sam said, hurrying to find her clothes. Austin stood in the entryway, waiting. Rhonda examined him.

"So, your talk went well I take it?" she asked.

"I think so," he answered, feeling his face grow hot.

"Hurt her again, and you'll have me to deal with," Rhonda promised. Austin swallowed. Somehow he knew she meant it.

"I didn't mean to hurt her at all," he started.

"Rhonda, don't freak him out," Sam interrupted, coming back. Rhonda beamed at her.

"Wouldn't dream of it," she promised. She hugged Sam, giving Austin a sharp look over her shoulder as she did so. Austin gave a nod, getting her meaning.

"So where do you want to go?" Austin asked once they got back into his car.

"Somewhere fun," Sam answered. "It's been a really long week."

"I know just the place," he grinned. He took her to his favorite restaurant, and they spent the next few hours laughing and being themselves. Austin had never felt more happy than he did right now. Sam finally felt the stress of everything lift off her shoulders. All she had to do now was completely move out of Fiona's house. Then she could move on.

* * *

**I look forward to your reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you again to those who have reviewed. It means so much :)**

* * *

Sam woke up on Sunday with a very strong tickle in her throat.

"Oh no," she moaned, coughing. Rhonda poked her head into the living room, having heard her.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I think I got a cold," Sam answered. "From being out in the rain like that." Truthfully, she knew it was from all the stress she had been under on top of the rain. Once her body had started to relax, the cold had struck.

"Oh dear. Let me get you something for your throat," Rhonda said, going to her medicine cabinet. Sam sat up and felt dizzy. Rhonda returned with a lozenge for Sam.

"Oh, those taste terrible," Sam winced, taking it.

"It will help," Rhonda assured her. Sam put it in her mouth and grimaced. She hoped Austin didn't get sick as well. They had spent most of Saturday together after all. Rhonda made her rest most of the day and wouldn't let her go to school on Monday. Austin came over after school looking for her.

"Hey," he said as he came in.

"Hi," Sam croaked. She was propped up on the couch and bundled in blankets.

"Aw, no," he said, sitting on the edge of the couch close to her and touching her forehead. "You're burning up."

"I'm sick," she told him.

"And here I thought you were skipping out on me," he teased.

"I wouldn't do that," she shook her head.

"Of course you wouldn't," Austin smiled.

"Don't hang around me too long. You'll get sick too," Sam told him.

"I don't care," he replied.

"How was school?" she asked.

"Well, Shelby tried to convince me that I've lost my mind, Brianna and Gabriella tried to say you were crazy, and Ryan is the new hero of the football team."

"So pretty usual day then," Sam laughed.

"No, it wasn't actually."

"Why's that?"

"Because you weren't there," Austin answered, looking at her.

"If I wasn't hosting this virus I'd kiss you right now," Sam told him. She felt warm inside on top of the fever she had.

"Carter says hi and to feel better," Austin explained.

"I can't believe you thought I was dating him," Sam snorted. "Where did you ever get such an idea?"

"You guys are close.," Austin shrugged. Sam tilted her head at him.

"Come on," she said.

"Okay, this lady at the diner told me you had a boyfriend," Austin admitted. "I kind of freaked out and didn't know how to talk to you about it."

"What lady?" Sam asked, sitting up straighter now.

"I dunno some tall blonde lady with a very fake looking face," Austin answered.

"That would be Fiona," Sam clarified.

"As in your stepmother Fiona?" Austin asked, surprised. "Why would she tell me you were dating someone?"

"Because. If I actually do get with someone, that means I will marry and leave her. Fiona didn't want me going anywhere," Sam explained.

"She sounds horrible."

"She is. Once I'm better, I'm going to be packing up the rest of my stuff."

"I'll help," Austin promised.

"Thanks," Sam smiled at him. Then she frowned.

"What?" he asked.

"If she would go to such lengths of telling you I had a boyfriend, then what would she do to stop me going to university?" Sam asked, her mind racing now.

"What do you mean?" Austin asked. He couldn't imagine someone being that cruel, but then again, he was just learning about Fiona.

"She gave me a rejection letter from Princeton," Sam said. "Could someone make that up?"

"I...I don't know," Austin answered honestly. He didn't know. Sam started to struggle to get up. "Hey, whoa, what are you doing?" Austin held her down.

"I have to find out," Sam said logically.

"You are sick. You're not going anywhere. We can figure it out when you're better," Austin told her. "I promise."

"Fine," Sam caved. She wasn't feeling well anyway. Rhonda was home by this point, and she came to take Sam's temperature.

"Sam, you're burning up, hon," Rhonda said. "I really think you need some rest."

"Hint taken," Austin said, getting up. He squeezed Sam's hand first.

"Bye," Sam said sadly. He waved as he walked away.

"All right. Get some sleep," Rhonda said, tucking Sam all in. After a little while, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

...

Austin closed the door behind him and found his father standing there looking at him.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," Austin said back.

"You wanna talk about Friday night?" Andy asked. Austin set down his backpack, sighing. His father had avoided him all weekend as he had been too angry to talk about Austin bailing on the game.

"What is there to talk about? I don't want to play football. I want to go to Princeton," Austin said. Andy pinched his nose and breathed in deep through his mouth, trying to calm himself.

"Why?" he asked finally.

"Because it's what I want to do. Why do I need to give you any more explanation than that?" Austin asked.

"I just don't get it. I thought you loved football."

"I enjoy playing it, but it's not my dream to play professional football. It's just not."

"What is your dream then?"

"I want to be a writer," Austin replied. Andy stared at him.

"A writer?"

"Yea."

"I see."

"This is why I didn't say anything, Dad. You're too judgmental. You only see what you want to see. You want me to do what you would do. I'm not you, Dad," Austin said. "I'm not you, and you need to accept that. I'm your son. I have my own life, goals, and dreams. Either you support me or you don't. It's your choice." He moved past his father then, not wanting to hear the lecture. He went to his room and shut the door. He felt a little shaky for standing up to his father, but at the same time he felt relieved. It was finally out.

**A Few Days Later **

"You're up," Rhonda noted, seeing Sam in the kitchen drinking some water.

"I feel so much better," Sam replied.

"Well, I'm glad."

"How's the diner?" Sam asked. She had been curious as to what Fiona was doing with it since everyone quit.

"It's closed for now."

"I'm going to go over to the house and get the last of my stuff," Sam told her.

"You want me to come with you?"

"Austin said he'd help."

"I see," Rhonda smiled. "Well, if you need someone to whup Fiona's butt, you let me know."

"I'm planning on going when she's not there," Sam laughed. "Which is now. I know her schedule pretty well."

"And the Nastingtons?" Rhonda asked, referring to Gabriella and Brianna.

"They have synchronized swimming. They'll be occupied."

"All right. Good luck," Rhonda said.

"Thanks," Sam smiled. She grabbed her car keys and headed over to Fiona's place. She waited down the street until she saw Fiona leave in her car. She parked and walked to the house, hearing the twins shrieking at each other in the pool with the instructor shouting helplessly at them. Austin pulled up as she got to the driveway.

"It's a cute place," Austin nodded as he got out and joined her.

"Only on the outside," Sam responded. He took her hand in his, and they walked in together. She led him to her room in the attic, and he sucked in his breath.

"You stayed in here?" he asked.

"Yea."

"That's horrible."

"I made it my own," she shrugged. He watched as she pulled out some boxes and put clothes and books into them. He helped as best as he could. After twenty minutes, everything she owned was packed.

"I'll take this down," Austin said, giving her a small kiss.

"I'll be right behind you," she nodded. She looked around the room. She was not sad to say goodbye to it. She was about to leave when she spied the fairy tale book on the floor where she had thrown it. Sam went over to pick it up, and a folded piece of paper fell out. Curious, she picked it up and unfolded it. Then her eyes got very wide. She hurried down to where Austin was waiting.

"What's that?" he asked, gesturing.

"Meet me at Rhonda's. I'll explain everything there," Sam said, running to her car. Austin felt puzzled, but he obliged. When they got to Rhonda's, he got out and followed Sam inside.

"What's wrong?" Rhonda asked, seeing Sam all out of breath.

"Look at this," Sam said, shoving the papers into her hand. Rhonda straightened them and started to read. Then she gasped and looked at Sam.

"Is this...?" she started.

"Uh huh," Sam nodded vigorously.

"Can someone fill me in please?" Austin asked. "I'm feeling a bit left out over here."

"It's Hal's will," Rhonda answered, showing him. Austin frowned, looking at it.

"It says I get it all," Sam laughed. "The house, the cars, the diner...everything."

"Wow," Austin said, shocked. He finished reading and looked at Sam. "That's amazing."

"Oh, it's more than amazing," Sam corrected.

"How do you wanna handle this?" Rhonda asked.

"Let me get back to you on that," Sam answered. She wanted to get her things inside first. She wanted to come up with the perfect plan, and that took some thinking. She couldn't help but smile, though, because her stepmother was going to get a very rude awakening, and she was going to get a front seat to the show.

* * *

**If you have time to leave a review, I'd really appreciate it :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Austin was leaning on the kitchen counter talking to Rhonda when Sam finally came in with her plan.

"I've got it," she said.

"Spill," Rhonda urged.

"I'm going to go and have their cars towed. When they come out, I hit them with this," Sam said.

"That's a lot tamer than I thought you were going to come up with," Rhonda smiled.

"What did you think I was gonna do?"

"I dunno, evict them?" Rhonda laughed.

"I know a guy who can tow the cars," Austin told Sam.

"Thanks, Austin. I'd love it if you called him for me," Sam responded.

"I'm on it," Austin said. "If it's okay with you, though, I'd rather not be there when you do this. Those twins are relentless."

"That's fine," Sam agreed.

"I'll call later," Austin promised. He wanted to kiss her, but Rhonda was watching.

"Bye," Sam said. He gave her a quick hug instead. Then he was gone.

"All right," Rhonda said. "Let's go get us some cars!"

...

It did not take long for Fiona, Brianna, and Gabriella to come racing out of the house holding their purses and wallets, ready to pay to save their cars.

"We have money!" Fiona cried.

"No need," Sam said, shaking her hand at them.

"What?" Fiona asked.

"I'm selling them for tuition money," Sam explained.

"You can't do that!" Fiona shrieked.

"I think I can. Rhonda, can you tell me why I can sell these cars?" Sam asked.

"Because you own them," Rhonda answered smugly.

"Right. I own them," Sam repeated, looking at Fiona, who was gaping at her.

"I'm a district attorney," the man beside them piped up. He held out the will. "Have you ever seen this will before?"

"No, I have not. I have never seen my husband's secret will before," Fiona answered.

"Funny, cos this looks like your signature on it," the attorney said, pointing. Fiona was trapped, and Sam knew she knew it.

"I don't remember signing a secret will that says Sam gets it all," Fiona blurted out. Then she covered her mouth with her hand. Sam felt fury inside of her. So her stepmother had known all along.

"I need you to come with me," the attorney said. Fiona threw her purse in the air and started to run for it. Sam looked at Brianna and Gabriella, who were both horrified.

"So, which one of you knows where my real acceptance letter to Princeton is?" Sam asked. Brianna slowly held up her hand, looking sheepish.

"Brianna," Gabriella hissed, nudging her.

"What?" Brianna asked.

"Show me," Sam ordered. Brianna took her to a dumpster and pointed.

"It's in there."

"Well, fish it out," Sam said, crossing her arms. Brianna hesitated, but then she got in. Gabriella went in behind her, not wanting to make Sam any angrier. This was a good moment for Sam, seeing her stepsisters covered in garbage.

"Here it is!" Gabriella shouted, holding it up. Sam took it from her and walked back to where Rhonda was waiting.

"All set?" Rhonda asked.

"What happened with Fiona?" Sam wanted to know.

"The attorney said something about violating child labor laws and financial fraud."

"Ouch."

"Yea. Karma finally caught up with her, didn't it?" Rhonda asked, laughing. They high fived each other. Sam had never felt so good in her life. Well, except when Austin had kissed her for the first time. That was better than this. Sam couldn't wait to tell him what was coming down the line for Fiona.

...

Austin looked up from his computer when Sam came in.

"Well?" he asked.

"It went better than I thought," she grinned. "I feel like celebrating."

"Where do you wanna go?" he asked.

"Somewhere my Dad used to take me," she answered. "Can you get out of here?"

"Yup," Austin nodded, getting up and putting his arm around her as they walked out. Andy still wasn't really talking to Austin right now, and he was trying to deal with that. He had hoped his father would have come around by now. Sam was surprised when Austin headed for her car.

"Don't you want to take yours?" she asked.

"Why?"

"I...I don't know. I just thought..."

"Sam, are you embarrassed of your car?" Austin asked, looking at her. Sam bit her lip, looking back and forth between him and her car.

"Well, I have been told it's as old as my hat," Sam said.

"Which makes it a classic, and I love classic cars," Austin told her, a smile forming on his lips. "And Shelby is an idiot."

"Thank you for saying that," Sam grinned.

"Come on," Austin said. "Let's go for a drive."

"All right," Sam agreed. They got in, and she took them to the place her father used to take her where you could see the whole valley. Austin was impressed when they parked.

"This is an amazing view," he said, looking out at it. Sam went to stand beside him.

"Yea, it is."

"You must really miss your Dad," Austin said, finally looking at her again. Sam felt her throat tighten at this.

"Yea," she managed to say.

"I'm sorry," he said, pulling her in for a hug. Sam rested her face against his chest. She felt very much at home and safe. She had never been more glad that Austin had chased after her that day.

**A Couple of Months Later**

Austin looked up as Andy walked in carrying a heavy sign out to the front.

"You need help?" he asked.

"Nah, I'm good," Andy answered. He set it up outside, and Austin craned his neck to look at it. It said that there would be a discount for those going to Princeton. He couldn't believe it. He stood and went to join his father, who was looking at it.

"I'm proud of you son," Andy said, patting Austin's shoulder. "I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time."

"Thanks, Dad," Austin replied. He didn't know what else to say. His father's approval meant a lot to him.

"Good luck out there," Andy said before going back inside. Austin and Sam were leaving for Princeton together that afternoon, and he was excited. He had packed what he needed, and he was meeting Sam at her house. She had moved back in when Fiona and the girls left. Austin had helped out with her renovations to make it hers. He had also helped when they restored the diner to Hal's Diner. Austin had to admit that he liked it that way better than when it was Fiona's Diner. He knew Sam was happier than she'd ever been, and he was glad that he could call her his girlfriend. Maybe one day he'd call her his wife. It was still early, though.

...

"This is it," Sam said to Rhonda, who was trying not to cry.

"Be safe. Be good. Don't forget about us," Rhonda said. She hugged Sam tightly then. Eleanor and Bobby hugged her as well. Sam could see Fiona struggling on her skates on the floor while Brianna and Gabriella were clearing tables. It was Fiona's way of paying off her debt to society, and the girls learned they needed money in order to live.

"I will never forget about you guys," Sam said, sniffing.

"Make sure Austin stays in line," Rhonda teased.  
"Oh, he will be," Sam laughed. Their relationship was going very well. She looked at the clock on the wall.

"I know, I know, you gotta go," Rhonda said.

"I'll call when I get there," Sam promised.

"Okay."

Sam waved to the trio as she walked away. She felt sad leaving her family, but she knew she'd be back. She had already said goodbye to Carter, who was also sad to see her go. They promised to keep in touch, though. Carter was spending his spare time with Astrid now, though, so Sam knew he'd be all right without her. She took one last look at the diner as she drove away, and she knew her Dad would be proud.

...

"One last look for the road," Austin said as they stopped at their spot overlooking the valley. They had just had a rainstorm the day before, and the valley was clear.

"I'm nervous," Sam said.

"Me too, but we can do it together," Austin promised.

"I have to get a new cell phone too. I kept meaning to all summer," Sam said.

"Oh, about that," Austin said, pulling out her phone. She stared at it.

"You've had it this whole time?!" she exclaimed. He made to put it on her foot, but she pulled it back, laughing. "Austin!"

"Sorry. I kind of forgot about it until I was packing my stuff up," Austin said. "Forgive me?"

"You're forgiven," Sam smiled. He leaned in to kiss her then, and she held it for a moment.

"All right," he said after. "Let's hit the road, shall we?"

"Definitely," Sam nodded. They got into her car, and they started to drive off. Austin reached over to hold her hand, and Sam gave him a bright smile before focusing on the road. They were in this together. She couldn't ask for more. The future looked good.

**The End**

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts. I may or may not write a sequel, but that depends on how much you guys want me to write one. Until next time! Don't forget to check out The Meaning of Being Brave if you haven't already ;)**


End file.
